McLaren F1
}} }} The 1993 McLaren F1 is a RWD supercar by McLaren featured in Forza Motorsport 4 and all subsequent main series titles. It also appeared in Forza Horizon via the December IGN Car Pack. Synopsis As McLaren's first road-going production car, the F1 is famous for setting a production car top speed record in 1998, with a top speed of , surpassing the RUF CTR2's old record of in 1995.Introduction: [https://www.topspeed.com/cars/mclaren/1993-mclaren-f1-ar3282.html Top Speed - 1993 McLaren F1 Review] Only 106 total units of the McLaren F1, including special variants, were produced. In 2012, the McLaren P1 was unveiled and put into production between 2013 and 2015 as the F1's successor. Designed by Gordon Murray and Peter Stevens, the McLaren F1 features a BMW-sourced 6.1L (6,064 cc) naturally aspirated V12, codenamed S70/2. It produces , which is incorrectly depicted as its brake horsepower output in the Forza series, and of torque. Power is sent to the rear wheels via a six-speed manual transmission. The McLaren F1 was also the first production road-going car to use a complete carbon fibre reinforced polymer (CFRP) monocoque chassis structure. The McLaren F1 is also unique in that it features a central driving position: the driver is in the center, ahead of the fuel tank and engine, with the two passengers slightly behind and on each side. Performance The McLaren F1 can reach in 3.2 seconds, in 7.7 seconds, in 9.2 seconds, in 20.3 seconds, and a top speed of with the rev limiter on. With the rev limiter raised to 8,300 rpm, the top speed is raised to . In McLaren's famous top speed run, McLaren measured a peak speed of and a lower speed of , thus averaging to . The McLaren F1 is among one of the best performing non-pre-tuned cars from the 1990s, capable of doing 0- in 3.4 seconds, very fast for a car from the late 20th century. The F1 also stands as the fastest non-hybrid, naturally aspirated car in the series, hitting up to , which also slightly exceeds its real life top speed. Due to the lack of interior accessories and the use of a carbon fiber reinforced polymer monocoque chassis structure, the F1 is lightweight, a trait common in all McLaren cars that helps facilitate smooth cornering. The active rear wing acts to create downforce to allow for smooth cornering and fast braking, which is actually somewhat lacking when compared to similar cars like the Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR. Statistics Conversions Trivia *It is obtainable in Forza Street via the McLaren Takeover Event, where it is featured as the third weekly focus car. Gallery FM4 McLaren F1.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM6 McLaren F1.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 McLaren F1 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 McLaren F1 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH McLaren F1.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 McLaren F1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 McLaren F1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 McLaren F1 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 McLaren F1 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 McLaren F1 Side.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 McLaren F1 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FS McLaren F1 Promo.jpg|''Forza Street'' Forzavista FH4 McLaren F1 Explode.jpg|Explode (Front) FH4 McLaren F1 Explode2.jpg|Explode (Side) FH4 McLaren F1 Explode3.jpg|Explode (Rear) FH4 McLaren F1 Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 McLaren F1 Interior.jpg|Interior FH4 McLaren F1 Interior2.jpg|Interior FH4 McLaren F1 Interior3.jpg|Dashboard Variants References